Arrival of the Demonic Flames
by BumiBomber
Summary: A new cardfighter appears, with a clan no one has ever seen before... Fallen Angel. But the arrival of the new deck has caused imbalance in the universe vangaurd universe... as every other clan dissapears... It's up to team Q4 with their new decks to stop this... "I'll show you the true power of Imperial Deity's!" - Aichi (Note : Chapter 2 and soon 3 will be revised)
1. The Beginning of the End

The Arival of the Demonic Flames - The Beginning of the End

It was a normal night, I was looking through the window, the the stars were twinkling in the sky's... A falling star flew by... I thought it was beautiful but then, even more stars fell as the sky grew darker... it grew until everything was pitched black, I was worried, but then... light came from the horizon... the light was fire... it kept growing closer to me... until...

"Aahh!" I said as I woke up panting, even though it was a dream, I still felt all the pain. I looked around only to realize it was morning, the sunshine passing through the window...

"Aichi! Breakfast' ready!" Remi said.

"Oh...Ok..." I went on and took a bath, put on my jacket, and took my deck as I ran out for breakfast.

"Hey Aichi, Isn't today the day the card capital tournament's being held?"

"Oh yeah... why did you ask?"

"Um... Aichi... look at the clock..."

"Oh god I'm late!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door...

*Skips to Aichi at Card Capital*

"There you are! You're finally here! You're too late to join though... the final battle's going to happen soon"  
"Oh okay... Who are the finalists?" Shin daid to me

"Kai and..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing... the other finallist is... Akemi..."

"Who's that?"

"She's one of the strongest cardfighters I have ever seen... the game's were incredibly one sided... not even Misaki's were evenly matched..."

"What?!" I yelled with a suprised expression on my face...

"Kai doesn't stand a chance..."

"Don't say that! He can do it..."

"Hehe... you gotta encourage your friends... C'mon, it's starting! Take a seat..."

"Fine..." 


	2. Rise of the Fallen Angels!

Arrival of the Demonic Flame - Power of the Fallen Angels

"I stand my vangaurd!" Both of the players shouted.

"Whoa! Your right! I've never seen that starter before!"

"Hmmm wait till you see his skill..."

"What skill?!"

"Just wait..."

"I ride! The Angel of the Covered moon, Lily! I move back Demonic Scavenger. Using Lily's ability, If I don't have a card in the soul I look at the top 5 cards for Liliane... nothing

"Okay fine... I ride red river dragoon! And I call another Red River Dragoon to my reargaurd, then two Sword Dance Eradicator,Hisens to my rear gaurds, then I move back Eradicator strike dagger... Now, with a boost from Hisens, Red River attacks! "

"I don't gaurd!"

"I end my turn..."

"Okay... I ride Angel of the Eclipse Lilith! Lily's ability, I can move her back to a reargaurd circle. Counterblast! I check the top 10 cards on the top of my deck for... a grade 1 with angel in it's name... superior call Battle Angel Lily! When I call her I get to flip up one card in the damage zone! For each unflipped card in my damage zone, now I counterblast again! Superior call! Battle Angel Lily! I flip up one card in my damage..."

"Again?!" Kai yelled.

"Ofcourse, you think I would waste that damage? Hehe, I call two Celestial Deity, Samael! When I call them, my oppoment needs to discard a card, or I get to draw one!"

"Uhhhh okay I discard my draw trigger..."

"And?" Akira asked sarcasticly.

"I'll let you draw the other..."

"Hmmm... you got me just what I needed!"

"Huh?" Kai looked shocked, but he didn't know why...

"Nevermind... I'll just attack... with support from Lily, Samael attacks!"

"I gaurd with zephyr kid!"

"That won't do... hehe... both of them gain 1k power from they're unflipped damage... making they're total power equal to 18k! Congrats! You just wasted a trigger!"

"Shut up! Damage check, nothing..."

"I haven't seen Kai frustrated in a while..."

"Just watch..."

"Now my other Samael Attacks!

"Damage check... nothing..."

"Now! With support from Lily, Lilith attacks!"

"Yellow Gem Carbunkle Eradicator will gaurd!"

"Drive check, it's a draw trigger, another trigger wasted!"

"Whatever... it's my turn! I ride Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon! I call Eradicator of Flame and Two Spark Rain Dragon! Spark Rain Dragon attacks!"

"No gaurd!"

"Now with a boost from Eradicator of Flame, Thunderboom attacks!"

"Samael Intercepts! Her ability! When I call her to the gaurdian circle, and I don't have any cards in my soul,I get to check my top 5 cards for a grade 0, and call him in! I superior gaurd with Flames of Healing!"

"Drive check... nothing... now my Thunderboom attacks!"

"Damage check... a draw trigger! I give power to Lilith and draw a card!"

"I end my turn..."

"I stand and draw! I ride Liliane! I move Lilith to the left! Her ability gives her 3k for each reargaurd with Angel in they're name! Check my top 5 cards for a card with Azazeal in their name! Lead your fallen army through the darkness so they can rise once more! Ride Fallen Deity Azazeal! Azazeal's ability, the power of the card that I just rid carries on to him! Giving him an extra 22k as well as 10k from Liliane's break ride! Azazeal's limit break! You can't gaurd with grade 1's! Also I counter blast 3 and Persona blast to put all of my units to the soul! Then I search for cards in the deck to put back into my reargaurd circles! I call two Falling Star, Zafael, two Imprisoned Angel, Dorothy, and one Fallen Servant, Azeal!"

Falling Star starts from the top, and falls to the bottom! And right now, they have 10k power! I With a boost from Zafael, Dorothy attacks! She's only allowed to attack, if this is the fourth turn or more! And now, she attacks with 21k!"

"Seibo gaurds and Spark rain intercepts!"

"Now the other one!"

"Damage check... nothing"

"And now with a boost from Zafael! Azazeal attacks! His skill, when he's boosted by Zafael, he gets 5k power! Now he attacks with 54k power!"

"Wyvern Gaurd Guld will gaurd that!"

"Hehe... I expected that..."

"I sta-" Kai couldn't finish his sentence because...

"It's not over!" Akira yelled.

"What?!"

"I put the cards from my soul back to my rear gaurd circles as stand and stand my vangaurd! Soulblast 1 and I discard a card to shoot one out of your hand! Ha! A grade 0! Now, since I moved back lily, I flip up two cards! Now! Liliane's ability! Counterblast two and discard 2 cards! Each unit gets 2000 for each face down card in the damage zone making each reargaurd gain an additional 8k power!"

Now! I Azazael attacks! With 67k power!"

"Ugh, I don't gaurd!"

"Twin Drive! First check, second check..."

"Damage check... nothing..."

"Hehe, I expected you to be something special, but you're just like the rest of the worthless people I've fought..."

"I... I lost..."

"I can't beleive it... this girl's no joke..." 


	3. The Anarchist

Arrival of the Demonic Flames - The Anarchist

"That girl..." Aichi said with a shocked look on his face.

"I told you... they're extremely one sided!"

"I've never seen that type of deck before..."

"Yeah, me too... "

"Kai seems really pissed off..."

"After that insult, ofcourse he would be!"

"Fallen Angels... that's a clan to be feared"

"C'mon! Don't get so serious! Just loosen up!"

"I guess so... maybe I should just battle a bi-" Before Aichi could finish, he bumped in to Misaki, who seemed to be in pain...

"I... I'm sorry... I just got a light headache..."

"It It's ok..." Aichi said as he got off the ground...

"Agh!" Misaki screamed as her headache got worse...

"Misaki! Are you all right?!"

"Yes! Just get away from me!" Misaki yelled!"

"You need to let us help yo-" Before Aichi could finish, an evil aura surrounded Misaki... her iris grew red, and a strage flame tatoo appeared on her face as she screamed out in a Demonic voice, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Before she returned back to normal only to pass out the very next second...

"Misaki!" Aichi yelled , but as he yelled, he had two conflicting thoughts... Will she be okay... and what the hell is happening... 


	4. Tower of Heaven

Arrival of the Demonic Flames - The Tower of Heaven

"Danm it Misaki... wake up!" Aichi yelled as she shook her unconscious body on the bed... it had been an hour, and he was alone... a storm had been raging on outside... and he still carried her all the way here. As he looked at her lifeless body... he felt more and more guilty...

'She looks so pretty like this...' Aichi was shocked by what he had put in his my mind... "What am I thinking?! We're just freinds! That's just it!..." he started to question his words..."Right?"

Suddenly a nurse bursted out of the door. "Kid, you need to get out of here... we need to examine your freind over there..."

"Okay..." I said as I walked out the door...

As time passes...

"Huh?! Where am I?! Why is everything so white? What the hell is this place?" Aichi yelled as he woke up in a strange white and foggy labyrinth...

"You're in the Tower the gods... Aichi Sendou..." A mysterious black figure said...

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I'm your avatar... Aichi..." The Mysterious fog faded out to reveal... Blaster Blade...

"Blaster Blade? What the hell is happening?!"

"I don't want to be called by that name anymore..." Blaster Blade said as he smashed his sword into the ground creating a sheild symbol on the floor made out of aura...

"Blaster Blade! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not Blaster Blade!" He said as he smashed the floor with more aura...

"Then who are you?!"

"I am the Imperial Deity that keeps the balance of the world in place! I'm... The Deity of Hope!" As Blade finished that sentence the mysterious Aura flew up, and the floor started to crack...

"Blaster Blade stop! You're gonna destroy this tower!"

"You idiot... you don't understand what's happening don't you?"

"No... so why don't you tell me?"

"Hehe... Fine..." Right after he said that... the tower collapses, reveiling a battlefield of demons fighting a war against other clans...

"What... is... this..." Aichi said as he stood terrified at all the dead bodies in the battlefield...

"This... is cray... or atleast... what's left..."

"What do you mean? What caused all this?!"

"You'll figure out yourself..." Blaster said as he walked away...

"Wait! You have to tell me what's going on!"

"I can't stay any longer... I'll have to fight in the war..."

"Blaster Blade wait!" Aichi said as he ran torwards him...

"Just call me... Blaster..." he said as he turned around and demolished the floor beneath Aichi, and as he fell to the seemingly infinite trench... he closed his eyes, only to awaken... 


	5. Kai's Challenge

Arrival of the Demonic Flames - Kai's Challenge

Aichi was walking through the hallway, he was thinking about the dream, and what it was supposed to mean... "Kai? What are you doing here?" Aichi said as he lifted his head. "Aichi Sendou... Let's cardfight" Kai said as he pulled his deck out of his pocket. "Huh? Why?" Aichi asked asked as he looked at Kai, who had his eyes hidden under the shadows of his hair, which Aichi found suspicious...

"I just feel like it..." Kai said as an evil grin grew over him... "Well I don't..." Aichi said as he walked past Kai, who immediately grabbed Aichi's collar..."You're not going anywhere, not until we cardfight..." Kai said as he turned his head around. Aichi immediately breaks loose and yells, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kai walked torwards Aichi and lifted his head, revealing his eyes, which were coloured red... "I just want a playful fight... what's wrong with you?" A disturbed look grew on Aichi's face... 'Those eyes... could it be reverse?! No... it's different...' Aichi thought to himself as he walked away from Kai... "What's wrong Aichi? Feeling abit... scared?" Kai said as his eyes started to glow... 'He's right, I am scared, but I have to free him...' Aichi thought to himself, as he pulled out his deck from his pocket, "I maybe scared... but I'll fight you anyway!" Aichi yelled. "...good..." Kai said as he walked away..."Follow me, we'll fight at the school's roof..." 


End file.
